Notes
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Kelly's drooling and Polly isn't amused. Told in note form. Kelly/Andrea, Polly/Celia
1. Drooling

_Kelly, you're drooling._

_**~!~!~!**_

Polly, I'm sleeping. Do you mind waking me up in the middle of a decent dream?

_**~!~!~!**_

_When you're drooling over Andrea's shoulder, yes._

_**~!~!~!**_

Go annoy Celia and let me sleep!

_**~!~!~!**_

_Maybe you should sleep at night instead of..._

_**~!~!~!**_

Fucking? Shagging? Sexual intercourse? Take your pick and don't be such a prude Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

_You do realise that the first years thought there was a monster on moaning on the roof._

_**~!~!~!**_

Andrea **is** a monster.

_**~!~!~!**_

_You know what I mean, they were ready to come and 'rescue' you when they thought said monster had eaten you when they heard Andrea moan 'Kelly'._

_**~!~!~!**_

Me and Andrea find that very amusing.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Yes, I can hear you laughing._

_**~!~!~!**_

Did you really have to throw that in my eye?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Yes._

_**~!~!~!**_

Oh, monotone! You'll start using sarcasium soon!

_**~!~!~!**_

_It's spelt sarcasm Kelly._

_**~!~!~!**_

I knew that...

_**~!~!~!**_

_I'm sure. __Kindly keep the noise down or control your damn hormones._

_**~!~!~!**_

Is that a hint of jealously my dear geek?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Why would I be jealous my dear emo?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Because you're not getting any action with Celia, would you like to share Andrea?

_**~!~!~!**_

No wait, Andrea says she doesn't want to be shared. Pity, you would have rather enjoyed it. I'll have words with Celia for you.

_**~!~!~!**_

_My love life has nothing to do with you Jones. Kindly keep your nose out of my business._

_**~!~!~!**_

Just trying to be helpful, that's what friends do you see. Anyway, kindly not wake me up in the middle of a perfectly good dream.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Maybe you shouldn't drool and we wouldn't be having this conversation. You really should pay attention in class, you do want to be head girl don't you?_

_**~!~!~!**_

My grades are just fine thank you very much besides English is boring. Smithy doesn't shut up, what is it with English teachers these days? I might have a word with JJ about Smithy, she'll sort him.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Your grades are fine because I changed them and English is for emos._

_**~!~!~!**_

That's poetry.

_**~!~!~!**_

_You're bad at poetry and maths while I think about it. How can you be failing that?_

_**~!~!~!**_

We don't all have calculators built into our brains Polly, unlike you I am not a human super computer. Maths is a crap subject anyway, who needs it?

_**~!~!~!**_

There was no need to turn around and smack me over the head with a book! Who knew geeks could be so violent when it came to insulting maths? You need to go to anger management Pol, you've got a temper worse than Taylor's!

_**~!~!~!**_

That was mature, sticking up the fingers at me.

_**~!~!~!**_

Polly? Pol? Polly parrot? Polly pocket?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Not home and will you stop with the ridiculous nicknames? _

_**~!~!~!**_

Will you let me sleep? I'm shattered.

_**~!~!~!**_

_That's your own fault. I have no sympathy for you. How come Andrea isn't tired?_

_**~!~!~!**_

She says that you shouldn't ask questions and then something that I'm not about to repeat. I'll let you use your very powerful imagination on that one Polly, we all know you have a filthy mind.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Kindly stop smirking and start listening. If you're not careful you may find your grades becoming very low and that may spoil your chances of ever coming head girl._

_**~!~!~!**_

Let me sleep in peace.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I would if you didn't drool._

_**~!~!~!**_

Andrea isn't complaining, she thought it was cute. Why don't you go drool on Celia?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Go back to sleep Kelly._

_**~!~!~!**_

Ran out of witty comebacks? Finally, try to restrain yourself from waking me up. I quite like dreaming about things that you wish you was doing with Celia.

_**~!~!~!**_

Enough with the book! Good night Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

_It's morning Kelly._

_**~!~!~!**_

Shut up Polly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let's not ask where this came from and let's just review...<em>**


	2. No Comment

Dear Polly,  
>expect to feel the wrath of the Emos.<br>Love Kelly.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Dear Kelly,  
>I have no idea about what you are talking about.<br>Love Polly._

_**~!~!~!**_

I know it was you who organised the attack on me and Andrea. I'm not stupid.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Could have fooled me. I did no such thing, maybe you were moaning too loud again._

_**~!~!~!**_

There was no need to fire paint balls at us! If you and Celia want to use the roof you could simply ask next time.

_**~!~!~!**_

_And what use would we have for the roof?_

_**~!~!~!**_

You want a place where you two can go to fuck each others brains out, doesn't take a geek to work that out.

_**~!~!~!**_

_We aren't all sex addicts Jones._

_**~!~!~!**_

No but you can't deny that you fantasize about Celia and you want to make those dreams become reality.

_**~!~!~!**_

Was that a blush I just saw?

_**~!~!~!**_

_No._

_**~!~!~!**_

I'm not blind Polly, I know I just saw a blush.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Would you like to borrow some glasses? You clearly need them if you thought you saw a blush. Maybe all the sex is going to your brain._

_**~!~!~!**_

Maybe all the sexual tension is messing up your mind, I know I just saw a blush.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I have a very heavy book in front of me, would you like to see it?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Ok?

_**~!~!~!**_

Was there really a point in hitting me with that damn book again?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Yes. Maybe now you will think before you get involved in other peoples love lives._

_**~!~!~!**_

Maybe you should think twice before trying to deny that you just blushed.

_**~!~!~!**_

_You're playing with fire here Jones._

_**~!~!~!**_

No, I'm playing with a hormonal geek who keeps trying to deny that she just blushed.

_**~!~!~!**_

If you're going to hit me with a book at least make sure it isn't on bloody maths.

_**~!~!~!**_

_If I hit you with a book on math it might sink into your brain and stick, then I won't have to change your grades all the time._

_**~!~!~!**_

_Really Kelly? That drawing was immature, you drew my head too large. Aren't emos supposed to be excellent artists?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Aren't geeks supposed to be smart? If you were smart you would admit you want to fuck Celia's brains out and that you just blushed!

_**~!~!~!**_

_I didn't blush!_

_**~!~!~!**_

So you aren't denying that you want to fuck Celia's brains out?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Wipe that smug smirk off of your face Miss Jones._

_**~!~!~!**_

Or what? You'll lecture me on the importance of fractions?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Don't tempt me._

_**~!~!~!**_

At least I don't deny my sexual needs. You still haven't denied that you want Celia you know.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I'm not a fool Jones, I know you shall just twist whatever I say to suit yourself._

_**~!~!~!**_

I don't need to twist anything, you're saying what I want you to say anyway.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Why are you laughing now?_

_**~!~!~!**_

_Why is Andrea laughing?_

_**~!~!~!**_

_What have you just said?_

_**~!~!~!**_

_I suggest you tell me now Jones or you shall regret it._

_**~!~!~!**_

Alright Polly, don't get you knickers in a twist. I was merely explaining the image that came to mind to Andrea. We found it very amusing.

_**~!~!~!**_

_What mental image? Are you to being perverts again?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Us? Perverts? Never. If you must know the image was of you and Celia, you should reward me for knowing you so well that I know that this would happen.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Stop smirking and tell me or you'll find yourself in a very difficult situation. Paint balls are nothing compared to what I could do to you._

_**~!~!~!**_

So it was you!

_**~!~!~!**_

_No comment. Tell me about your image before I whack you with a thick science text book._

_**~!~!~!**_

Alright, alright. When you and Celia finally give up on this virgin Mary phase and give in to the sexual tension. I can just see you stopping because you've just solved a math problem then running out on Celia to write it down.

_**~!~!~!**_

_It took you five minutes to write that? And sex cannot solve math problems or any problems for that matter._

_**~!~!~!**_

Sex with Andrea can.

_**~!~!~!**_

_If you say so Jones._

_**~!~!~!**_

_Can you stop sending these inappropriate drawings to me? _

_**~!~!~!**_

Can you stop denying that you want to shag Celia?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Grow up Jones and stop this loud moaning, it woke me up last night._

_**~!~!~!**_

My bad.

_**~!~!~!**_

Andrea apologises for being a sex goddess.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Enough Kelly, I don't want to hear it. Send one more note and you will find yourself going missing._

_**~!~!~!**_

_That didn't mean you could carry on laughing!_

_**~!~!~!**_

_If you're going to snog Andrea at least do it outside of the classroom, some of us are trying to learn here._

_**~!~!~!**_

Fine. We'll go to the roof and solve our issues there.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Keep the moaning down, I'd rather not hear it._

_**~!~!~!**_

You'd rather not hear it because it makes you want Celia even more.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Just go to the damn roof and let me learn in peace._

_**~!~!~!**_

Alright, alright we're going. I'll even pass a message onto Celia for you.

_**~!~!~!**_

_You dare and you die._

_**~!~!~!**_

Death doesn't scare me Polly and you know I always do dares.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Death by math should scare you._

_**~!~!~!**_

Nothing scares me.

_**~!~!~!**_

_We'll see about that._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know where this came from either, I don't even think it's that funny but review because Polly has a thick book and she isn't afraid to use it.<strong>


	3. Problem

_Kelly, we have a problem._

_**~!~!~!**_

You've finally shagged Celia and want lessons because you aren't as good as you thought?

_**~!~!~!**_

_No Jones. Do you only think about sex?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Nope, I think about other things.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Like..._

_**~!~!~!**_

How to get you and Celia to give in and fuck each other senseless. I'm not about to lose a bet to Taylor because of you. Come one Pol, make me some money!

_**~!~!~!**_

_Maths can make you money._

_**~!~!~!**_

Do you only think about math?

_**~!~!~!**_

_No._

_**~!~!~!**_

Oh yes, you think about shagging Celia too.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Enough, this is important. _

_**~!~!~!**_

More important then you shagging Celia?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Yes. Can you stop smirking for at least a second?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Nope. Can you stop hitting me with a text book for at least a day?

_**~!~!~!**_

That wasn't me asking for you to turn around and smack me with a math book again!

_**~!~!~!**_

_Actually that was a science text book, there is a difference you know._

_**~!~!~!**_

Yeah, yeah. What's the problem?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Cheltenham._

_**~!~!~!**_

You know Pol, JJ is head girl. I'm just head emo, can't you go and pester her? I would rather like to go to sleep, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Your own moaning kept you awake? That doesn't surprise me._

_**~!~!~!**_

Funny.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I know I am._

_**~!~!~!**_

Seriously Polly, don't give up your day job.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Seriously Kelly, quit failing maths._

_**~!~!~!**_

_And drooling._

_**~!~!~!**_

_And loud moaning._

_**~!~!~!**_

_While you're at it you might as well quit sex or we'll have to send you to rehab._

_**~!~!~!**_

There isn't a rehab for sex.

_**~!~!~!**_

_There is, Russell Brand had to go to one._

_**~!~!~!**_

Russell Brand looks a lot like Flash, what if they were the same person?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Don't be so stupid Kelly. I think I would know if Flash was Russell Brand, I am the smartest one here you know._

_**~!~!~!**_

Big headed much.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Back to the matter at hand._

_**~!~!~!**_

Your big headedness or your sex life?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Cheltenham._

_**~!~!~!**_

_Can you keep your hands off of Andrea while I'm talking to you?_

_**~!~!~!**_

_Kelly this is serious!_

_**~!~!~!**_

_Kelly Jones!_

_**~!~!~!**_

Hola.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Don't go back to feeling up Andrea!_

_**~!~!~!**_

_And don't smirk at me as you're doing it! Basic manners Kelly._

_**~!~!~!**_

Ouch, who knew math could hurt so much? What's up Polly parrot?

_**~!~!~!**_

Alright, alright. Stop glaring and tell Mummy Kelly about those mean Cheltenham girls.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I am not a child._

_**~!~!~!**_

You act like one though, Celia doesn't have a disease you know.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Look, Verity isn't playing hockey tomorrow._

_**~!~!~!**_

That's good news Polly, how is that a problem? Honestly, geeks these days.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Her replacement Kelly, her replacement is the problem._

_**~!~!~!**_

Excuse me while I go jump around because of that ever so serious problem.

_**~!~!~!**_

I swear if you hit me with another math book...

_**~!~!~!**_

Very clever Polly, hit me with a science text book instead. Real mature.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Shut up and listen Jones._

_**~!~!~!**_

I can't listen because you aren't speaking. Technically you are writing so I can read not listen.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Stop smirking and pay attention. Her replacement is a girl called Annabelle._

_**~!~!~!**_

Annabelle? Can't we just miss off the first part of her name? It reminds me of Princess Anne and you know how much I hate her.

_**~!~!~!**_

_If it will get you to listen then fine. We'll call her Belle._

_**~!~!~!**_

You mean read...

_**~!~!~!**_

_Whatever, back to the point. Belle is rumoured to be excellent at hockey, they say she has a fantastic aim. She's going to be a problem for us._

_**~!~!~!**_

You speak highly of her, does little Polly have a crush on the big bad Cheltenham?

_**~!~!~!**_

_She's not my type and will you stop talking to me as if I am a child?_

_**~!~!~!**_

When you admit you want to have sexual intercourse with Celia I will stop. I don't see what the big problem is anyway, I'm not even playing tomorrow. Neither is Andrea.

_**~!~!~!**_

_May I ask why?_

_**~!~!~!**_

We are nursing injuries which are the result of your bloody paint ball attack.

_**~!~!~!**_

_If you two can moan that loudly every night I'm sure you aren't that hurt._

_**~!~!~!**_

Sex helps takes our minds off of the emotional pain inflicted on us by you.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Emotional pain? Get real Kel, we both know you aren't in any emotional pain._

_**~!~!~!**_

Polly I am an emo, you tend to forget that.

_**~!~!~!**_

Why should we play when you hurt our feelings?

_**~!~!~!**_

Don't turn around and roll your eyes!

_**~!~!~!**_

_Don't smirk at me constantly then._

_**~!~!~!**_

I'll stop smirking when you stop denying yourself basic needs.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Why are you so obsessed with me and Celia? Do you fancy one of us or something?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Celia isn't bad looking you know.

_**~!~!~!**_

Why show that note to Andrea? She's in a mood with me now.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Your own fault._

_**~!~!~!**_

Shut up and go shag Celia or this Belle.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I don't know why I bother with you some times._

_**~!~!~!**_

Because you love me Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Oh yes because that is the reason._

_**~!~!~!**_

Was that sarcasium?

_**~!~!~!**_

_It's spelt sarcasm Kelly._

_**~!~!~!**_

Shut up Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Gladly._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know where all of this keeps coming from but I thoght this was funnier then the last chapter. Review while I visit the land of nod?<strong>


	4. Poems

Polly, are you feeling alright?

_**~!~!~!**_

_I'm fine, why?_

_**~!~!~!**_

You haven't yelled at me or hit with a textbook all weekend.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I have far more important things to do._

_**~!~!~!**_

Like Celia?

_**~!~!~!**_

Is hitting me with a textbook your answer to everything?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Yes, now what do you want Jones? I'm trying to listen to Smithy._

_**~!~!~!**_

You haven't told me about this Belle and you don't need to listen to Smithy, we both know that you already know this stuff.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Yes but I'll need to be ready when you come crying to me because you've failed English. As for Belle, a typical Cheltenham. She's snobby, up tight and a push over._

_**~!~!~!**_

So she's your type then?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Do you always have to make comments like that?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Like what Pol?

_**~!~!~!**_

_You know what Jones._

_**~!~!~!**_

I want to see it in handwriting though Polly parrot.

_**~!~!~!**_

Don't turn around and roll your eyes at me!

_**~!~!~!**_

_Or what? You'll lecture me on the colour black?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Yup. Tell me more about this Belle?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Thinking of dumping Andrea for her?_

_**~!~!~!**_

_Kindly inform Andrea that it is unwise to hiss at me. Please restrain your girlfriend Kelly._

_**~!~!~!**_

You provoked her not me. Maybe you shouldn't suggest that I'd dump Andrea for a Cheltenham.

_**~!~!~!**_

_If Belle was a St Trinian then you probably would._

_**~!~!~!**_

Andrea's ready to rip you to shreds, just to warn you.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I was simply voicing my thoughts, if Andrea can't take the truth then tell her that she should stop reading these notes._

_**~!~!~!**_

Alright, alright. We give in. Now can you tell me about this Belle?

_**~!~!~!**_

_A bit eager aren't we?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Polly, you know it isn't wise to mess me about.

_**~!~!~!**_

_You know it isn't wise to attempt to wind me up yet you still do it._

_**~!~!~!**_

Just tell me about this Belle.

_**~!~!~!**_

_She's a model student, there's really not a lot to tell._

_**~!~!~!**_

Disappointing Polly, I thought you geeks would have found something juicy on her.

_**~!~!~!**_

_She's Verity's leftovers if you want something good._

_**~!~!~!**_

I'm guessing she's a man beast, didn't know you looked for that in a girl Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

_She's not a man beast Kelly. _

_**~!~!~!**_

What's wrong with her?Is she not with it or something?

_**~!~!~!**_

_She's smart and good at hockey. Belle and Verity have split now, she dumped Verity._

_**~!~!~!**_

I'm guessing she now wears glasses.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Funny._

_**~!~!~!**_

It's a curse really. I wish I could have seen Verity's face when she was dumped, would've been funny to see.

_**~!~!~!**_

_You should've come to the hockey game then. Belle was only playing because Verity had a bad leg, that girl would make a decent St Trinian if she wasn't ashamed by her actions. Belle now lets Verity walk all over her, stupid sod._

_**~!~!~!**_

What's her last name?

_**~!~!~!**_

_I don't know and I don't particularly care. When or if she grows a pair and ends up here, we'll worry about her then._

_**~!~!~!**_

Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Yes?_

_**~!~!~!**_

I've written a poem, would you like to hear it?

_**~!~!~!**_

_I shall probably regret it but alright._

_**~!~!~!**_

Roses are red,  
>Violets are blue,<p>

Polly wants to fuck Celia,  
>But she won't admit it.<p>

_**~!~!~!**_

_That didn't rhyme._

_**~!~!~!**_

Poems don't have to rhyme.

_**~!~!~!**_

_That one does._

_**~!~!~!**_

Roses are red,  
>Violets are blue,<br>With a face like yours,  
>You belong in a zoo.<p>

_**~!~!~!**_

_Well done Kelly, you have successfully written something that rhymes._

_**~!~!~!**_

You use sarcasium a lot Polly, did you know that?

_**~!~!~!**_

_For the last time Kelly, it's spelt sarcasm. It's not sarcasIUM_

_**~!~!~!**_

Shut up Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Learn to spell._

_**~!~!~!**_

Hurry up and shag Celia.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Stop drooling._

_**~!~!~!**_

Stop denying your basic needs.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Sex isn't a basic need._

_**~!~!~!**_

Deep down you know it is.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Just go to sleep and drool Kelly, I really cannot be bothered with you._

_**~!~!~!**_

I hope you know that I'm not letting this drop.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I'm aware._

* * *

><p><strong>It's probably not even funny and it's most likely cheesier then Wensley Dale. Don't hate me for having Belle with Verity, I wanted a reason for Verity to hate Fritton so much and i wanted it to be something that hasn't been done before. DON'T MOB ME FOR IT! Go mob Bieber, odio la Bieber.<strong>

**Review because the terminator guy on BGT is from my town? PRIDE OF LONG EATON! -_-**


	5. Sulk

_How's your fist?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Fine.

_**~!~!~!**_

_How's your leg?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Fine.

_**~!~!~!**_

_How's your pride?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Shut up Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

_It's your own fault._

_**~!~!~!**_

How so?

_**~!~!~!**_

_You're the one who ran into a fight without a battle strategy._

_**~!~!~!**_

I don't need a strategy to whoop Ashley's chav arse.

_**~!~!~!**_

_You clearly do if Ashley whooped your arse._

_**~!~!~!**_

Shut up Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Didn't you once brag that nobody could beat you in a fight?_

_**~!~!~!**_

No. That was Taylor Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

_It was you as well._

_**~!~!~!**_

Wasn't.

_**~!~!~!**_

_It was Kelly, I can show you the footage if you like._

_**~!~!~!**_

Shut up Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Somebody's in a sulk._

_**~!~!~!**_

Somebody needs to shut up and fuck Celia instead.

_**~!~!~!**_

Or that Belle.

_**~!~!~!**_

Depends what floats your boat.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Somebody needs to learn about strategies._

_**~!~!~!**_

Somebody needs to learn about sex.

**~!~!~!**

_Is everything alright Kelly?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Yeah...

_**~!~!~!**_

Why?

_**~!~!~!**_

_You and Andrea weren't on the roof last night like you always are._

_**~!~!~!**_

So? I don't have to have sex every night Polly, I know the noises turn you on and everything but gets boring if you do it every night.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Funny._

_**~!~!~!**_

We've already established that I'm funny.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I'm aware._

_**~!~!~!**_

Aware of what? Your sexual needs?

_**~!~!~!**_

This is where you hit me with a textbook...

_**~!~!~!**_

_Kelly I'm serious. You and Andrea have been at it like rabbits for three months, some thing's wrong._

_**~!~!~!**_

Observant aren't we? Has somebody been perving on me from afar all these years?

_**~!~!~!**_

_I know something is wrong, you forget that I know you well Kelly Jones. What's happened? And why isn't Andrea sitting next to you like she usually is?_

_**~!~!~!**_

How should I know?

_**~!~!~!**_

_She's your girlfriend..._

_**~!~!~!**_

Your point?

_**~!~!~!**_

_You two have been inseparable for three months._

_**~!~!~!**_

So?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Have you two split up?_

_**~!~!~!**_

No.

_**~!~!~!**_

_What's the problem then?_

_**~!~!~!**_

She's in a mood about the fight with Taylor.

_**~!~!~!**_

_May I ask why?_

_**~!~!~!**_

_Don't just shrug at me._

_**~!~!~!**_

Well what the hell am I supposed to do Polly?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Calm for starters._

_**~!~!~!**_

Seriously Polly I'm not in the mood.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I can tell, is this because you didn't have sex last night?_

_**~!~!~!**_

No Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I'm not stupid Kelly._

_**~!~!~!**_

When I have ever said you were stupid?

_**~!~!~!**_

_This morning at breakfast, you called it me twice in the space of a minute._

_**~!~!~!**_

Shut up Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

Hitting with that damn textbook isn't going to help my mood! Go fucking hit Andrea around the head and knock some sense into her.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I think you both need some sense knocking into the both of you._

_**~!~!~!**_

There was no need to go over to Andrea and hit her on the head! She's going to bee in a bigger mood with me now! Well fucking done Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

What was that for? You've already hit me!

_**~!~!~!**_

_That was for language._

_**~!~!~!**_

And that one?

_**~!~!~!**_

_That was because you are the world's biggest twat._

_**~!~!~!**_

Harsh. What was that one for?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Because I felt like it and you're failing math again._

* * *

><p><strong>Probably not all that funny but I'm in a sulk. All day spent sun bathing and no tan. Gr. Review because I'm a milk bottle?<strong>


	6. Up In Flames

Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

_What now?_

_**~!~!~!**_

I cracked my tooth.

_**~!~!~!**_

_And what I am supposed to do about that?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Kiss it better?

_**~!~!~!**_

_No. Do you know how many millions of bacteria are in your mouth?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Only you would know that pointless piece of information. Do you not snog Celia because of those bacteria?

_**~!~!~!**_

_That is highly inappropriate Jones._

_**~!~!~!**_

So is you wanting to fuck a Cheltenham named Belle while you're with Celia.

_**~!~!~!**_

_You seriously are getting obsessed with sex._

_**~!~!~!**_

She skilfully removed his clothing as quick as she could while he fumbled and stumbled to remove hers.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Thank you for proving my point._

_**~!~!~!**_

You're welcome my little Polly the parrot.

_**~!~!~!**_

My tooth hurts though.

_**~!~!~!**_

_There's nothing I can do about that._

_**~!~!~!**_

But it really hurts Polly, it's more painful then losing virginity. I doubt that you've felt that type of pain with Celia.

_**~!~!~!**_

_One day you'll be in a prison cell and look back on this thinking 'Oh why did I wind Polly up? She was the only one who could have got me bailed!'_

_**~!~!~!**_

That's a bit dramatic.

_**~!~!~!**_

Sort my tooth?

_**~!~!~!**_

_I am not a dentist Kelly._

_**~!~!~!**_

Nope, you're a girl who has wild and steamy dreams.

_**~!~!~!**_

Do you still dream about that Belle?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Do you want your grades knocking back down?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Do you want sex lessons?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Do you want your tooth fixed?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Yes.

_**~!~!~!**_

Oh well done, now it hurts even more! You and that stupid textbook.

_**~!~!~!**_

I've got a massive gap now.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Maybe you shouldn't have moaned about it then._

_**~!~!~!**_

I can't help it if Andrea makes me moan.

_**~!~!~!**_

_That's not what I meant and you know it._

_**~!~!~!**_

You know you like my moans Polly, don't deny it.

_**~!~!~!**_

We all know that they turn you on like a light switch.

_**~!~!~!**_

_That was a crap similie Kelly._

_**~!~!~!**_

Shut up Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Gladly._

_**~!~!~!**_

Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

You there?

_**~!~!~!**_

You have permission to talk...

_**~!~!~!**_

_Why thank you your royal highness._

_**~!~!~!**_

Was that sarcasium?

_**~!~!~!**_

_For the last time it's spelt sarcasm and yes it was._

_**~!~!~!**_

I'll learn to spell sarcasm if you give in and drag Celia to an unused classroom.

_**~!~!~!**_

I'll even lend you the roof.

_**~!~!~!**_

_How kind of you._

_**~!~!~!**_

Was that sarcasm again?

_**~!~!~!**_

_It's spelt sarcasm Kelly._

_**~!~!~!**_

That's what I put. Do you need stronger glasses Polly?

_**~!~!~!**_

_I'm shocked that you actually did. Laying off of the sex is doing wonders for your brain Kelly, you might just past your classes._

_**~!~!~!**_

You and I both know that you enjoy the sounds of sex and it allows your imagination to run wild, you miss that entertainment don't you Polly? You haven't had a sexual thought all week!

_**~!~!~!**_

Except when you think of that Belle.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Do you want the other half of your tooth knocking out?_

_**~!~!~!**_

No but you can book me in the dentist while I try and make it up with Andrea.

_**~!~!~!**_

And by making up I mean making up for lost time.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I think the whole bloody school knows what you mean! I'm not your secretary Kelly. You want an appointment, you make it._

_**~!~!~!**_

Aren't you supposed to shag your secretaries?

_**~!~!~!**_

Fancy a shag Polly?

_**~!~!~!**_

A simple 'No, I'm still waiting to shag Celia' would've been an acceptable answer. You didn't have to hit me with that stupid textbook. I was joking anyway.

_**~!~!~!**_

If you still want lessons...

_**~!~!~!**_

_Give me my textbook back._

_**~!~!~!**_

Stop hitting me with it.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Never._

_**~!~!~!**_

Say bye to the textbook Polly, it's about to go up in flames.

_**~!~!~!**_

_You wouldn't._

_**~!~!~!**_

_Apparently you would._

_**~!~!~!**_

_I hope you realise that a flaming textbook is a serious health and safety hazard._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cracking a tooth is painful and causes this teenager to go mardy and sulky. Yanking out the part that cracked because it annoyed you hurts even more, take my advice. Don't do DIY dentisty. Review because I should just grow a pair and go to the dentist?<strong>_


	7. Missing

Polly, what have you done with Kelly?

_**~!~!~!**_

_What makes you assume that I have done something to Kelly, Andrea?_

_**~!~!~!**_

The fact that she's been winding you up and set your favourite textbook on fire.

_**~!~!~!**_

_That still doesn't mean that I've done something to her._

_**~!~!~!**_

I'm not an idiot Polly.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Kelly is._

_**~!~!~!**_

Why is she missing anyway? What did she do that annoyed you so much that you felt the need to kidnap her?

_**~!~!~!**_

_She murdered my textbook._

_**~!~!~!**_

I knew it was that! Zoe owes me some money now.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Great._

_**~!~!~!**_

Kelly was right, you are sarcastic.

_**~!~!~!**_

Where has my girlfriend gone Polly?

_**~!~!~!**_

_I can honestly say that I don't know where she is exactly._

_**~!~!~!**_

What have you done to her? I swear to God that if you've murdered her over a stupid textbook, you will feel the wrath of the Emos.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I'm shaking in fear._

_**~!~!~!**_

_You really must stop snarling Andrea, she's not dead... I think._

_**~!~!~!**_

Polly! Where the hell is she?

_**~!~!~!**_

_In some under ground bunker on an unknown island near the equator I think, I'm not all that sure. MI7 keep moving her around so it's hard to trace her exact position._

_**~!~!~!**_

Bring her back Polly! I want her back in one piece by tomorrow or else.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Feeling hormonal are we? Maybe this separation will do you both some good._

_**~!~!~!**_

Polly. Bring Kelly back.

_**~!~!~!**_

_If only it was that simple._

_**~!~!~!**_

Wait, didn't you say MI7 had her?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Yes, I do believe that I did say that._

_**~!~!~!**_

Why?

_**~!~!~!**_

_They believe that she's on their most wanted list, that's what the files read anyway._

_**~!~!~!**_

So you hack MI7 just to place Kelly on their most wanted list all because she roasted a damn textbook?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Pretty much._

_**~!~!~!**_

You're unbelievable!

_**~!~!~!**_

_You're secretly thanking me though._

_**~!~!~!**_

I am?

_**~!~!~!**_

_Yes. You've not had to listen to Kelly moaning about her tooth for two days._

_**~!~!~!**_

I've not heard Kelly moaning at all.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I didn't need to know that._

_**~!~!~!**_

Bring her back or I'll set you up on a date with Chelsea Parker. I hope you realise that she has been after your affections since you were thirteen.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Harm me and you won't be seeing Kelly for twenty years._

_**~!~!~!**_

Harm Kelly and you'll find yourself married to Chelsea and on honeymoon in some girly salon.

_**~!~!~!**_

_You wouldn't be able to do that, for starters I'd have to agree and sign the wedding certificate. For future reference, I will never sign that when Chelsea or any other Posh Tart is involved._

_**~!~!~!**_

Signatures can forged and drugs can be slipped into your morning drink very easily.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I'm amazed Andrea, it took you two seconds to set up that damn date. Cancel it and I'll bring Kelly back._

_**~!~!~!**_

Done.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I hope you realise that Celia won't be amused by your actions._

_**~!~!~!**_

She'll get over it, I'm sure you can win over.

_**~!~!~!**_

_And how would I do that?_

_**~!~!~!**_

Sex. How else?

_**~!~!~!**_

_You're just like Kelly._

_**~!~!~!**_

I can't help it if I have fond memories playing in my brain. I can remember every detail, smell, sight and breath taking groans.

_**~!~!~!**_

_I don't want to know._

_**~!~!~!**_

Yes you do. Kelly told me how you turn on at the sound of sex.

_**~!~!~!**_

_You and Kelly are just plain sex addicts._

_**~!~!~!**_

_You used to be a nice girl Andrea, then Kelly rubbed off on you and look what happened._

_**~!~!~!**_

I became less innocent and more experienced?

_**~!~!~!**_

_No. You became smug and a sex addict. I shall have words with that girl._

_**~!~!~!**_

Just bring her back in piece and we can forget this whole conversation.

_**~!~!~!**_

_Gladly. Expect Kelly home tomorrow morning._

* * *

><p><strong>And that guys is why we never mess around with Polly's textbook, you may find yourself under arrest if you do. I'm feeling some KellBelle but that won't be in this for a while, Kelly's got to be made head girl yet.**

**Thank you for the reviews guys, I am reading them and I am grinning like that cat from Alice In Wonderland. If I owe you a preview please bear with me, I have to write yet. In the mean time review because exam season ended yesterday?**


	8. String Theory

_Kelly_

**_~!~!~!_**

What now oh wise Polly?

**_~!~!~!_**

_Are you alright?_

**_~!~!~!_**

Yeah.

**_~!~!~!_**

_Is that it, just a one word answer?_

**_~!~!~!_**

What else do you want?

**_~!~!~!_**

_I was expecting a remark about Celia._

**_~!~!~!_**

Well I was expecting to come back to a girlfriend.

**_~!~!~!_**

_That is hardly my fault._

**_~!~!~!_**

Who is it that sent me off to some deserted island?

**_~!~!~!_**

_Who was it that set my textbook on fire?  
>Who's relationship is sex driven?<br>Who's the idiot in all of this? You._

**_~!~!~!_**

Polly, don't push my buttons. I would hate for you to get your arse whooped and glasses smashed.

**_~!~!~!_**

_I think my point has been proven._

**_~!~!~!_**

What point would that be? I think my point has been the point to be proved.

**_~!~!~!_**

_My point is that a relationship driven by sex won't last. That and randomly kissing someone and then getting together with them doesn't always work._

**_~!~!~!_**

It lasted a whole five months actually, just like your no sexual contact with Celia as a matter of fact.

**_~!~!~!_**

_I don't know what you're talking about Jones, kindly pipe down or face being arrested by the FBI._

**_~!~!~!_**

I don't think I will pipe down, it would seem that the lack of my moaning has forced you to give into your sexual wants.

**_~!~!~!_**

_Quit smirking Jones._

**_~!~!~!_**

No, I don't think I will.

**_~!~!~!_**

_You're surprisingly smug considering you've lost your girlfriend to a Chav._

**_~!~!~!_**

Don't get me wrong, I did like Andrea but it got boring. Her and Taylor aren't together, get your facts right Polly.

**_~!~!~!_**

_They are, it's just being kept quiet. I can send you the footage if you like._

**_~!~!~!_**

Please do, I shall need blackmail material to use on Taylor.

**_~!~!~!_**

I already have blackmail on everybody else you see.

**_~!~!~!_**

_I highly doubt that._

**_~!~!~!_**

I could let slip that your older brother isn't as smart as you make out. Or I could accidently speak of your undying love for Taylor's music. Maybe I'll just tell your tribe about the embarrassing time you gave your prized laptop a virus.

**_~!~!~!_**

_You wouldn't._

**_~!~!~!_**

Believe me Polly, I would.

**_~!~!~!_**

There was no need to hit me around the head with a textbook; it was hard back as well!

**_~!~!~!_**

When did you get a new textbook anyway?

**_~!~!~!_**

_It was a present from your girlfriend._

**_~!~!~!_**

I don't have a girlfriend anymore smart arse.

**_~!~!~!_**

_We all know that you two will get back together._

**_~!~!~!_**

_That was very unwise of you to throw a pen at my head._

**_~!~!~!_**

_I'd quit that if I was you._

**_~!~!~!_**

No, I don't think I will.

**_~!~!~!_**

_Kelly Jones._

**_~!~!~!_**

Polly Pocket

**_~!~!~!_**

Stop with textbook!

**_~!~!~!_**

_Stop with the pen._

**_~!~!~!_**

At least the pen doesn't hurt as much as the textbook.

**_~!~!~!_**

It doesn't quiet hurt as much as… Never mind, that'll just fuel more of your sexual fantasies that are about me.

**_~!~!~!_**

_Don't flatter yourself Jones._

**_~!~!~!_**

I'm not, just telling the known truth is all I'm doing Polly Parrot.

**_~!~!~!_**

_You're pushing your luck._

**_~!~!~!_**

You wish I was pushing something else, don't you Polly?

**_~!~!~!_**

_Yes, I do as a matter of fact. I wish you were pushing yourself off a cliff sometimes!_

**_~!~!~!_**

But other times…

**_~!~!~!_**

_Dear Kelly Jones,  
>I have forwarded your inappropriate messages to Celia and isn't impressed with you. I'd be prepared to deal with her and her loyal tribe.<br>Ha, Polly._

**_~!~!~!_**

Snitch.

**_~!~!~!_**

Polly.

**_~!~!~!_**

Polly.

**_~!~!~!_**

_What?_

**_~!~!~!_**

I need your help.

**_~!~!~!_**

_I don't have the qualifications for that kind of help Jones._

**_~!~!~!_**

No, it's a computer related issue.

**_~!~!~!_**

My web cam won't work.

**_~!~!~!_**

_Is it plugged in?_

**_~!~!~!_**

Yes Polly, I'm not an idiot you know!

**_~!~!~!_**

_Properly plugged in?_

**_~!~!~!_**

_It wasn't was it?_

**_~!~!~!_**

Shut up Polly and go shag Celia.

**_~!~!~!_**

_Just because I'm right and you're wrong._

**_~!~!~!_**

You may be right about computers but I'm right about you wanting to feel the ticklish fingers of Celia.

**_~!~!~!_**

_You've got 10 seconds to apologise or you'll find yourself in a very sticky situation._

**_~!~!~!_**

_10_

**_~!~!~!_**

I'm not apologising.

**_~!~!~!_**

_9_

**_~!~!~!_**

_8_

**_~!~!~!_**

_3_

**_~!~!~!_**

What happened to 7, 6, 5 and 4?

**_~!~!~!_**

_2_

**_~!~!~!_**

1?

**_~!~!~!_**

_Get running or get hit with the book on sting theory._

**_~!~!~!_**

How can you write a book that large on something as boring as string theory?

**_~!~!~!_**

_You're about to find out._

**_~!~!~!_**

Shit. Death by science.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I should be doing Geography but reading a new review gave me a kick up the arse. If I fail my Geography course work it's all of yous who is to blame ;]<em>**

**_Review because I'm an idiot... And I can't work computers to save my life which is odd considering I do IT single awrd..._**


	9. Impossible

Polly,  
>I have to tell you something.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_What have you broken this time? It better not be the new bacillus prognosis._

_**!~!~!**_

The what? Speak English Polly.

_**!~!~!**_

_The big metal box with colour coded knobs that you were playing with yesterday._

_**!~!~!**_

Polly, I don't play with knobs. We both know what I prefer playing with.

_**!~!~!**_

_Your maturity is outstanding._

_**!~!~!**_

Don't get arsey with me. Your sarcasium is getting worse.

_**!~!~!**_

_SARCASM! Learn how to fucking spell it!_

_**!~!~!**_

Language Polly! You're lucky I'm not Head Girl yet or I would've banned you from using any and every type of technology!

_**!~!~!**_

_You're never going to be Head Girl if you can't bloody spell sarcasm! Not hard even Taylor can spell it and her spelling and grammar are terrible._

**_!~!~!_**

Language! That's it you've crossed the line, as soon as I'm in charge your technology is being locked away and possibly burnt to a crisp.

**_!~!~!_**

_I'm quaking in my boots._

**_!~!~!_**

Good.

_**!~!~!**_

Polly?

_**!~!~!**_

_Don't push your luck Jones._

**_!~!~!_**

Somebody's on her period. Want some of Taylor's designer tampons? She claims them to be highly affective.

_**!~!~!**_

_I'm serious Jones._

_**!~!~!**_

Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't use them either. She's stuck those little fake plastic diamonds on them in order to brighten them up and make them look more appealing.

_**!~!~!**_

_Kelly, I'm warning you._

**_!~!~!_**

Actually I'm warning you against using Taylor's tampons. Wouldn't want to ruin your night of passion with Celia because you've managed to tear down there up by using Taylor's tampons.

**_!~!~!_**

That was uncalled for!

**_!~!~!_**

Where did you get that text book from anyway? It feels heavier then your usual books and harder then Flash in a strip club.

**_!~!~!_**

_It's a book on atoms, Andrea gave it to me as a thank you for helping her improve her math grade._

**_!~!~!_**

Atoms are boring, in fact all of science is boring. Same for math. Who actually needs to find the value of 'x'? A lazy math teacher that's who. String theory's even worse, I would have thought scientists had better things to do then come up with a theory on string. What happened to that book anyway?

**_!~!~!_**

_An idiot set it alight and nearly burnt down the English classroom while there was a class in it._

**_!~!~!_**

Which idiot? I don't remember this happening. Was this while I was under arrest and on some stupid desert island?

**_!~!~!_**

_I'll describe her to you shall I? Lets see, where shall we start? Pale skin, black hair that is in need of cutting, rather large ego, big head, sex driven, prat and did I mention she can't spell a simple word like sarcasm?_

**_!~!~!_**

That's no way to describe Andrea. I know I dumped her Polly but please play nicely.

**_!~!~!_**

_Andrea dumped you Kelly, don't twist the story. Face it, you lost your girlfriend to a Chav._

**_!~!~!_**

Shut up Polly. Go shag Celia.

**_!~!~!_**

_Don't push your luck._

**_!~!~!_**

You started it. Is this a bad time to tell you that I'm pregnant?

**_!~!~!_**

_Who the hell with? You've already said no to Flash twenty times!_

**_!~!~!_**

You.

_**!~!~!**_

_You truly are an idiot._

**_!~!~!_**

Polly, I'm carrying our love child. Be nice.

_**!~!~!**_

_Are you on drugs? Taylor spiked your drink again? This is no way to handle a break up Kelly Jones!_

**_!~!~!_**

No, I didn't have breakfast this morning.

**!~!~!**

_Let me clear this up for you. First, you have to be in love to have a love child. Second, we are not in love. Third, you have to have sexual intercourse to fall pregnant. And more importantly, forth, you need sperm to fertilise the egg. Girls do not have sperm, that means Kelly that two girls cannot get pregnant with each other._

_**!~!~!**_

Polly, quit denying your love for me.

**_!~!~!_**

_You're impossible and hopeless sometimes. Never going to be Head Girl with that attitude._

**_!~!~!_**

But you love for me it.

_**!~!~!**_

Shagged Celia yet?

_**!~!~!**_

_Get running if you want to live._

* * *

><p><strong><em>You would be surprised at how much hassle it took to upload this. I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this in the same style but during the first film with Annabelle in it, do that or keep this on its own without any sequels? <em>**


	10. I Will Survive

Polly.

**_!~!~!_**

_What now? _

**_!~!~!_**

I just wanted to know when you're going to give me child maintence money, that's all.

**_!~!~!_**

_You are far from funny. For the last time, you cannot be pregnant with my child as I am not a male._

**_!~!~!_**

Well Polly, maybe your many adventurous experiments have created a mutation within in your body.

**_!~!~!_**

_Don't be such a prat._

_**!~!~!**_

Be nice Polly and I might consider giving your birthday present.

**_!~!~!_**

_My birthday was three months ago._

**_!~!~!_**

_What stunt are you trying to pull?_

**_!~!~!_**

Do I need an excuse to give a birthday present to my oldest and dearest friend?

**_!~!~!_**

_Yes._

**_!~!~!_**

Polly, have some faith in me please. How are you going to cope next year when I'm in charge? You can't doubt the Head Girl you know.  
>Polly, it's better to trust me now rather then later.<p>

**_!~!~!_**

_Only an idiot with a death wish would put you in charge. Did you or did you not put K on the school pond?_

**_!~!~!_**

K?

**_!~!~!_**

_It's the periodic table of elements symbol for potassium._

**_!~!~!_**

Wow, even Geeks have slang.

**_!~!~!_**

_It isn't slang._

**_!~!~!_**

_Thank you for proving my point though._

**_!~!~!_**

You don't have to be Science smart or book smart to be a Head Girl. Just St Trinian smart, which I am.

**_!~!~!_**

_Okay then, lets test you._

**_!~!~!_**

But I don't test well. It wouldn't be a fair test, I thought you scientists were all for fair tests?

**_!~!~!_**

_Just shut up and go to sleep. We only have a few hours left of lessons then we have to go pack._

**_!~!~!_**

Believe it or not Polly, I do know what we are doing after lessons.

**_!~!~!_**

It's too hot.

**_!~!~!_**

_I can't turn down the sun._

**_!~!~!_**

I wasn't asking you to, I was just saying that it is too hot.

**_!~!~!_**

_Well thank you for stating the obvious._

**_!~!~!_**

Don't be rude to your next Head Girl Polly.

**_!~!~!_**

_Alright then, I won't be rude to Chelsea._

**_!~!~!_**

Why the hell would Parker be the next Head Girl?

**_!~!~!_**

_Well since idiots are getting the title I figured that the biggest of them all would become Head Girl._

**_!~!~!_**

You'll never be funny you know.

**_!~!~!_**

_And you'll always be a smart arse. We make a good pair._

**_!~!~!_**

Polly, I may be single but that doesn't mean I want a relationship. We wouldn't want to break Celia's fragile heart would we?

**_!~!~!_**

There was no need to sigh and roll your eyes.

**_!~!~!_**

_When you're involved there is every need to sigh._

**_!~!~!_**

I can't help it if you love me so dearly my favourite Geek.

**_!~!~!_**

_Let me clear this up for you and then you can stop smirking._

**_!~!~!_**

_I have never and will never be in love with you. We can't even have a logical conversation with each other.  
>If anything you love me by the way you go on about it.<em>

**_!~!~!_**

Sorry Polly, I'd hate to fog up your glasses.

**_!~!~!_**

_Just go to sleep._

**_!~!~!_**

Can't, it's too hot. Can we open some windows?

**_!~!~!_**

_Why are you asking me? _

**_!~!~!_**

Because I can't be bothered to get up and open them.

**_!~!~!_**

_If you use your eyes you would see that they are all open._

**_!~!~!_**

Make a high powered fan to cool me down then.

**_!~!~!_**

_I'll make a bloody high powered fan to blow you away!_

**_!~!~!_**

I'm sure Celia would blow you away when you finally shag her over the summer.

**_!~!~!_**

_We aren't all gagging for it like youself Jones._

**_!~!~!_**

I am not gagging for it.

**_!~!~!_**

If I was I would have been in bed with Flash by now.

**_!~!~!_**

I still think he looks like Russel Brand.

**_!~!~!_**

_Of course Flash is Russel Brand._

**_!~!~!_**

Don't be so sarcastic. Your sarcasium is crap anyway.

**_!~!~!_**

_Your spelling of sarcasm is crap._

**_!~!~!_**

Polly

**_!~!~!_**

_Whatever it is, no._

**_!~!~!_**

Have a good holiday, I'm leaving early.

**_!~!~!_**

_When are you leaving?_

**_!~!~!_**

Now, I have chaos to create in Africa.

**_!~!~!_**

_Any normal person would be going to Africa to feed the starving children._

**_!~!~!_**

You make them sound like wild animals.

**_!~!~!_**

_Just go and leave through that door and give me peace._

**_!~!~!_**

And then shall I just turn around because I'm not welcome anymore? Polly, will you survive?

**_!~!~!_**

_Prat._

**_!~!~!_**

Love you to Polly. Toodles noodles.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's the 10 chapter long oneshot finished, there is a sequel that is in the same style of this and so far theres 7 chapters done for it. I've been on a 2 day writing binge or hype as I've been calling it.<em>**

_I'm not stupid Kelly, I can put two and two together.  
><strong>!~!~!<br>**_Everybody can put two and two together, even a Tottie can.  
><strong><em>!~!~!<br>_**It's 22.

**_You'll have to wait for 'Messages' to be published to see what that_'s_ all about._**


End file.
